Morana
An eden world similar to Earth, Morana was an ideal place for early colonists to settle upon. Being located close to Perun has helped its growth, encouraging an agricultural sector to develop. While not frequented by many visitors, and regarded as irrelevant by many, it is a vital part of the survival of both Veles and Perun. General Information Population: 29, 000, 000 Demonym: Moranan Major Cities: Anapa History Settlement Morana was surveyed for settlement during the UN colonial preparation, but ultimately passed over in favour of the closer Morrigan. The settlement of Perun, and the establishment of a space station there, made the system much more appealing though and Morana was suitably surveyed for a second time, this time by a corporate venture. Landed upon in 2132, a colony quickly sprung up on the exceptionally fertile world. Backed by the same corporations that funded the Perun mission, the colony was frustrated at every turn to find resources in the surface of the planet. For four years the colony stagnated, lacking any real purpose other than to establish itself and survey the planet for resources. Shift to Agriculture Rather than squander their claim on such a valuable world, the corporate groups instead turned their attention to agriculture to take advantage of the natural fertility in the soil. The first real crop was produced in 2140, allowing Morana to begin exporting the crops to other colonies. This role as breadbasket of the colonial sphere is one that Morana would come to earn as agricultural operations are ramped up. Tourism In 2144, the first resort was opened for business on Morana, resulting in a new way for the corporations to take advantage of Morana's beauty. Settled in the pristine Synevir valley, the resort is an instant attraction to foreign colonists and leads to more resorts being built in the most beautiful areas of the planet. The resorts are invariably built away from the agricultural regions of the planet, resulting in the resorts being the first thought of many foreigners when thinking of Morana. Civil War During the UCA crackdown in 2168, a sizeable force was garrisoned on Morana to ensure the crop yield would continue to sustain Earth. This garrison would prove to be relatively untested until the arrival of rebel forces in 2177, where a few large battles ultimately wrested control of the planet from the UCA. Rebuilding The lack of widespread combat, and the restriction of it to the open fields of the planet, resolved to do relatively little damage to the infrastructure and population of the planet. Besides the clearing of debris from the fighting, there was not much for the citizens to rebuild. This provided them a leg up over other more damaged colonies and enabled Morana to become a more important part of the Colonial Sphere, as it assisted in the recovery of other ICSA colonies. Geography A beautiful world of green and blue, the continents of Morana are primarily covered in lush forests and rolling plains. Deserts mark the extreme south pole, while vast rainforests populate the equator. Most of the population lies in the northern hemisphere, in a vast region of fertile land known as the Volhynia. Culture Established by the same corporate group that settled Perun, the colonists are likewise primarily from Eastern European countries on Earth. Based around a system of collectivization, the farms are owned by the corporations with the workers essentially renting the land they work to make money off of. This harbours a very family oriented society, with every able-bodied worker a valuable asset to the family. Competition is high amongst various families, and leads to Moranans being very loyal and competitive. Government An ICSA member, Morana is run by the corporations that harvest food on the planet. The colonists are essentially indentured workers, renting land off the corporations in return for the rights to make money off it. The farms are run as corporate structures, with an administrator, usually the head of the family, overlooking the farm. Several farms are then looped together into a community, which is administrated by a corporate representative. These communities are further lumped into regions and then administrated as various branches of the same company. This structure serves to encourage competition between regions and communities and provides the most potential for micro-management.